Entregandote mi corazón
by NinaDuchess
Summary: Dicen que los elfos solo aman una vez y que al ser al que le entregan su corazón lo tendrá por siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La llegada de la noticia

"_Cuando __Varda__, la Señora de los Cielos, encendía las estrellas sobre la __Tierra Media__, los llamados Hijos de __Eru__, despertaron junto a la Laguna de __Cúvienen__, el "Agua del Despertar". Este pueblo era el de los quendi, llamados también __elfos__, los __Primeros Nacidos__, y lo primero que vieron cuando despertaron fueron las nuevas estrella; Cuando los __elfos__ observaron la luz de las estrellas, ésta penetró en sus ojos y desde entonces brilló en sus ojos"_

Unos ojos verde esmeralda releían una y otra vez esas líneas, provenientes del libro más antiguo sobre la historia de los elfos, explicándole así su propio linaje pero ¿Cuántas veces lo había leído ya? Bien pues había perdido la cuenta, incluso podría decir que ya se sabía la historia de memoria pero la cuestión era que ya estaba harta de leerla y no formar parte de ella, Aileen deseaba con todo su corazón hacer cosas más valiosas que ayudaran al mundo en el que vivía, deseaba irse y partir a nuevas tierras, deseaba salir y ayudar en la guerra que se encontraba en la Tierra Medieval o simplemente volver para allá, volver al que alguna vez fue su hogar, inconveniente solo se quedaba sentada en casa practicando su canto o ayudando a su madre, esperando y esperando.

La joven elfa dio un suspiro mientras cerraba el antiguo libro, observo el atardecer atreves de su ventana, esa maravillosa mezcla de colores, el fin de un día para dar comienza a un noche. Tan concentrada estaba que cuando su hermana dio un portazo al entrar en la habitación Aileen dio un pequeño brinco.

Al girarse se encuentro con la risueña sonrisa de Amara- han llegado noticias desde Tierra Medieval- y salió tan rápido como entro

El corazón de la castaña elfa se saltó un latido y asombrada siguió rápidamente a su hermana dirigiéndose al centro de Eldamar donde los elfos de más alto rango entre las familias se reunían para dar las noticias a su pueblo, por supuesto su madre Semiramís se encontraba entre ellos pues era la representante de la descendencia del gran _Fëanor _artífice de las_ silmarils _

Fingolfin II dio un paso al frente donde ya todo el pueblo se encontraba esperando lo que los grandes elfos tenían preparado contar- nos ha llegado una carta por parte del Príncipe Imrahil la guerra contra Saruman ha cesado, la destrucción del anillo ha sido un triunfo y se esperan tiempos de paz para la Tierra Medieval.

Rápidamente se escuchó como todos los presentes estallaban en aplausos y risas de alegría, los ojos verde esmeralda observaban como distintos grupos de elfos festejaban y se abrazaban, su pueblo no había podido ser partícipe de esta guerra pero estaban siempre al pendiente de lo que ocurría y deseándole siempre lo mejor a sus hermanos elfos que seguían en esas tierras y estaban involucrados en la batalla, por supuesto a Aileen no le quedaron ganas de viajar y ayudar en lo que pudiera , pero estaba consciente que sería más un estorbo que una ayuda para sus viejos amigos además que conseguir un permiso para atravesar las aguas camino a Puertos Grises era muy rara vez concedido. Mientras prestaba atención a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y sentía como su corazón galopaba avivadamente se encontró con los ojos de Amara

- ¿no te alegras hermanita?- le pregunto la rubia elfa mientras le daba un rápido abrazo, Aileen suspiro por segunda vez en el día mientras trataba de disimular su mejor sonrisa, si se alegraba por la noticia y si tenía un peso menos encima, pero aún no estaba tranquila y no lo estaría hasta que viera los ojos azules que tanto añoraba en vez de los castaños de su hermana, la sonrisa dulce del elfo al que tanto amaba, solo oír su risa una vez más y así saber que está bien, esa es la única manera en la que ella podría estar feliz. Dicen que los elfos solo aman una vez y que al ser al que le entregan su corazón lo tendrá por siempre, y así ella lo creía.

Holaa

Bueno es una idea que ha venido a mi cabeza y pues espero les haya gustado este es solo el inicio y pues por eso es así de corto pero los otros ya serán más largos, amo a legolas y siempre me ha llamado la atención ver con quien estaría el así que espero les haya llamado la atención y porfaa dejen reviews sean buenos o malos o si tienen algunas preguntas o dudas háganmelo saber atraves de un review!

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Donde la Historia comenzó

Hace mucho tiempo los Noldor, considerados los elfos más sabios y poderosos de Aman creadores de los Silmarils, los Palantiri y los Anillos del Poder volvieron solo una vez para la Tierra Medieval junto con los Vanyar para luchar contra Morgoth quien había robado los silmarils en la primera edad del sol; en esa lucha muchos de los elfos combatientes decidieron establecerse en esas tierras, entre esos se encontraba uno de los hijos de Fëanor y es por ello querida que nosotras nos encontramos aquí en el bosque de Lórien somos descendientes de "espíritu de fuego" – Semiramís cerro el libro que tenía entre las manos y miro a su pequeña hija, Aileen era exactamente lo que su nombre significaba luz e independencia.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de la niña la miraron con el entrecejo fruncido- pero madre, ¿Por qué eran tan importantes esas piedras?- su madre le dio una suave sonrisa

-eso cariño tendrá que ser para otro día- vio como la niña iba rechistar pero su madre conociéndola se le adelanto- recuerda que hay un banquete esta noche, vienen visitantes de otras tierras y debemos estar listas a tiempo

La pequeña Aileen hizo una mueca y dio un resoplido, no le agradaban esos banquetes prefería estar leyendo o practicando con su arco, por supuesto su madre no sabía de aquello pero casi todas las tardes se la pasaba con el viejo Roth quien le enseñaba todas las tácticas de defensa y de combate, no era que lo necesitaran pero siempre que leía los libros de aventura le llamaba la atención.

…..

Ya era la hora del banquete y la pequeña elfa se encontraba sentada en una de las grandes mesas del comedor a su alrededor la gente reía y conversaba animadamente, disfrutando de la música y de la comida del mismo modo otros se saludaban con alegría

En la mesa principal se encontraba el rey Celeborn junto a su dama Galadriel; también en esa mesa Aileen observo a su madre hablando con un elfo alto rubio y muy fornido debía de ser algún rey ya que llevaba una corona, era un poco intimidante y los ojos de la niña no dejaban de mirarlo curiosamente, su madre la localizo y con una seña la llamo, rápidamente se dirigió al sitio, su hermana Amara ya se encontraba hay sonriendo amablemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-y esta es la pequeña Aileen-la presento su madre y educadamente repitió el mismo gesto que hizo su hermana

-bueno los rumores definitivamente son ciertos tienes unas hijas hermosas Semiramís- dijo el elfo que se encontraba frente a ella con una gran sonrisa.

Los ojos verde esmeralda lo inspeccionaban, cuando se encontró con unos azul cielo que la miraban de igual forma, el niño se paró al lado de su padre con elegancia y como todo un caballero dio una inclinación de cabeza- soy Legolas, mi señora para servirle- su madre con una sonrisa respondió al saludo

-Thranduil has criado a todo un caballero-

-es el orgullo de la familia- dijo el rey mirando a su hijo, mientras él le respondía con una sonrisa un poco presumida

- cuéntame cómo se encuentra tu padre Oropher tengo tiempo sin oír de el- así dio inicio otra conversación entre los dos grandes elfos.

Aileen vio como Amara se iba disimuladamente y comenzaba a bailar con sus amigas en lo que parecía ser una pista de baila improvisada; ella dio unas pasos alejándose cuando sintió unos ojos sobre ella y se giró rápidamente, el niño de nombre Legolas estaba detrás de ella y la miraba con una sonrisa- lo lamento- la niña solo frunció el entrecejo- has de ser muy callada, seguro el gato te ha comido la lengua cuando eras pequeña lo lamento por ello- Aileen se sintió indignada por tal atrevimiento del niño

-para su información niño Legolas se hablar muy bien y no tuve ningún problema con ningún gato- el solo soltó unas pequeñas risitas

-me alegro por ello entonces niña…- vio cómo se quedaba corto con la oración

-Aileen- dijo ella con voz clara y firme- mi nombre es Aileen- dicho eso dio media vuelta y volvió a su antiguo puesto, no le había agradado nada ese tal Legolas

Mientras tanto el niño con una sonrisa volvía con su padre.

…..

Holaa

He visto que he tenido varias visitas y pues me alegro por ello, espero les guste este capítulo y pues ya saben cualquier duda o pregunta háganmela saber por un review se los agradecería muchísimo, ya saben review!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
